Deathstriker (Transformers-A)
Altmode(s): Dragon-T-rex fuzor. (Formerly, he transformed into a Jet) Allegiance: Savagicons (formerly a Predacon, I had the urge to spell it 'predicon' for some stupid reason. Maybe that Airachnid I made on Transfanon is haunting me.), To the Vok and also Quintessons, Formerly Unicron (at some point), Decepticons, Somewhat somehow the Vehicons (at some point), the 'New' Decepticons/Destrons/Predacons (or whatever that was),Insecticons (formerly). He has so many allegiances throughout time (though here, he's still a Decepticon..). Also Bad and Evil. (and formerly those evil clones from 2037 that I had including Mumblebee, Murderbee and Skystriker because he 'worked' with them.) History/Bio: Death's his own person, actually. He seems like a loner, because he is one right now as of this moment. He's not loyal to anyone of this realm who could stand up to the Autobots. In his past, he used to be a Autobot/Maximal protoform that was found by the Predacons and Decepticons. He was supposed to be an Autobot and a Maximal but that didn't work as he turned Evil and learned things from the Decepticons and Predacons. After their defeat, he worked with Unicron, The Chaos Bringer as one of his heralds causing havok around the Universe. He, though, had time-traveled alot from different universes. He had met Ventreus at some point and worked with her Decepticons and also the Vehicons of another Universe. He had met so many versions of Megatron/Galvatron and the Decepticons, and had went into the Extinction universe. After the 'Event', he roamed the Cloud Cuckoo Realm (which is a nickname for this realm, the mixedbag realm.). Well, lets talk about how he worked with Him before. (well, not really being specific but bringing up lots of villains and Enemies of the Autobots.) Deathstriker was such an unknown Decepticon compared to Jihaxus, Desarus and the others who have similar backstories/bios/whatever. (Yes, I bolded 'unknown', it was a pseudo-pun.) As said, Jazzimus wasn't particularly worried about Deathstriker, even if he was preoccupied fighting Ventreus and Drillbit and his other Rogues. (yes, 'Rogues Gallery', I'm doing like DC where I take the main nemeses of Jazzimus and put them in a sort of team) He seems like the guy who would time travel around and meet Bill Cypher and Doofensmirtz, and Morty. (Y'know what, I'm just namedropping at this point but still.) Color scheme: As with every bad guy character I make, (or some), his colorscheme has purple in it (but due to me switching it to something like purple and black or purple and white, I am just gonna say purple.) Specialties: Different specialties, overtime, some including Swordplay. Gender: Male. Optics: Red. Weaponry: Mace/Flail,Whip/Lasso, etc. Behind the Scenes: I don't like doing that Mary Sue type stuff where I just say 'x did this great thing' or namedrop alot of characters that are on TV and are culture icons. Usually, I'd make alot of references to old characters, Transformers:New Beginnings and other of my old transformers series stuff, but I didn't. Also, his name comes from another of my aliases, 'DeathStriker909'. I just thought I should stop using 'Primal' for my characters as I was beating a dead horse over and over for no reason with that. I like the idea of a character working with the Vok and Quintessons. (the Unicron thing is so overused and stale.) Deathstriker is kinda based on Deathsaurus (I was looking at the TFwiki page before I made this!) and Jihaxus. (that mad scientist guy from IDW that everyone namedrops at this point.) Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Bad Category:Evil Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Fuzors (Transformers) Category:Savagicons (Transformers-A) Category:Turncoats